Our Simple Bliss
by YukineSekki
Summary: Based on their first meeting, Jean's sleep is disturbed by a freckled boy. (OneShot)


(Please be kind, this is my first, I know its not long but I tried..)

Our Simple Bliss

Spring had awoken, bringing the enclosed city to the noise of birds and small animals and the heavy aroma of freshly awoken flowers, budding with pollen making Jean Kirstein's nose twitch. He let out a short sneeze, moving his hand up to rub under his nose with an irritated groan. As much as he enjoyed the season of new life, he loathed the allergies that came with it. His narrow, hazel eyes squinted open into the sunlight, taking in the vivid images of the sky, so blue and free, catching the sight of small birds fluttering into the sky breeze. Jean was always somewhat jealous of birds, able to freely fly in and out of the walls, not having to worry about-. He stopped his thoughts, closing his eyes once again and running one hand through his two toned hair, creasing his brows, trying to enjoy this peace.

Rolling to one side he let out a long sigh, feeling the soft grass blades against his cheek, enjoying the silence of the cool breeze until he was distracted by a huff of warm breath against his face.  
His eyes snapped open to find a boy about his age facing him, sleeping peacefully beside him. He was about Jean's age, dark brown hair and from the look of it, a little taller. He studied his face in wonder of how long he had been there. Maybe he was watching Jean sleep? He found himself blushing at the thought of someone else watching him at his most vulnerable, still close to the sleeping boy. He noticed the light freckles displayed across and noted it as a cute feature, his heart squeezing at the thought he just called someone "cute". **Did I really just think that? **His face turned red once again as he kept his open eyes on the young boy.

He laid there staring at the other a little longer until curiosity crept upon him.

Jean extended a hand and brushed it against the cheek of the brunette, softly stroking him as he slept, feeling the warmth from the sunlight upon his cheeks, smiling as he did so.  
Memorised by his soft, peaceful, expression he starts to join up his freckles. Using his index finger and lightly trailing it along the boy's face, connecting each little speckle to another, drawing his finger from cheek, to nose and over to the other cheek. He started to slowly trace his eyelids, feeling how soft they were, moving down to his lips, admiring the tender shape of them.

His mind was lost in this young boy's face. How peaceful he was, how round his cheek were , how his hair swept down to his long eye lashes, how his -.

"You got them all?" he whispered.  
Jean froze, swiftly drawing back his finger, his eyes locked onto the others as he awoke to reveal big, soft brown eyes.  
They both stared at each other, Jean more in shock than the now awake boy, who was smiling.  
**Was he awake this whole time? **He became embarrassed, crimson scattering across his face, lowering it down into the grass avoiding the hazel eyed boy seeing.

A light laugh escaped the awoken boy's lips as he lightly put his hand under Jean's chin to lift it up gently, once again meeting eye contact.

"Its okay" he assured him. He let out a wide smile. That sweet smile that made Jean's heart squeeze, that smile that will from now, forever, give him the strength and courage he needs. He didn't want to lose it. Not ever.  
They faced each other, still laying upon the soft grass with only the company of the Spring breeze. Jean hesitated before than placing a hand on the brunettes warm cheek.  
"I'm Jean" he said biting at his own lip as his nerves got to him.  
"Marco" The freckled boy softly replied, smiling and placing his hand onto Jean's sternly formed cheek he leant forward and lightly brushed his nose against his.

Jean's eyes widen and turned red again, noticing a scarlet layer under the freckles of Marco. Biting his own lip again he leaned forward, this time, brushing the corner of there lips together, ever so lightly, closing his eyes and breathing in Marco's scent. A sweet musky smell which reminded him of the smell of which a dandelion carries. A flower, the very thing he is allergic to. He laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Marco questioned, narrowing his brows, more worried than concerned.  
"Oh nothing Freckles" Jean smiled at him, stroking his cheeks once again and continued to join up the light freckles across Marco's face again.

And there they laid like time was still, in the wish that it was. They both wanted this moment to last, or to at least replay like the day sky above them.  
But for now they both stayed there, embraced in each others eyes.  
Caught in their simple bliss.


End file.
